On The Run
by gluten-morgen
Summary: When the Greek agents are on the verge on getting captured by the Insurrectionists, the only option they have is to go to the next freelancer HQ, but without their agents to help them along the way, or no mode of transportation, they will just have to run and hope for the best. Main pairing is Delta/Sigma, more to come.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally typed up over on Tumblr, but I am going to submit the part of the story that have been updated, reworded, and corrected, for the most part.**

**Warning for some profanity, violence, on-screen sex, and man-on-man relationships, but there will be some straight ones soon placed into here.**

* * *

Delta sat on the empty bed that lay across from Sigma's in the rusty old house that they were currently located at. This was their fourth week on the run and they were already having enough trouble as it was. They were almost out of food, and Sigma seemed to be coming down with the cold or flu, Delta wasn't able to tell for certain.

The rest of the members of their small group that they brought together since leaving Maryland, were not doing too well either. They lost their leader, the youngest twisted his knee, and the eldest was starting to push them harder, desperate to get to where they needed to go, and as quickly as possible.

He cupped his hands around his face and sighed, this was not going the way any of them had planned. They never expected it to, though, they knew they would hit a few bumps sooner or later, but this to be the reason was the last thing the expected...

Sigma must have already been a sleep, but it was assumed for the fact that Sigma had his back facing Delta, but occasionally Delta would here muffled whines and when he would look over, it look like his breathing hitched every few seconds. Either Sigma was having a nightmare or was having difficulty breathing. After a few more moments of this process repeating, Delta removed his hands and eased himself onto his feet, slowly walking over to his partner's aid, and to his surprise, he was still awake.

When he examined his face further, he noticed Sigma was crying, his eyes clinched together and hands curled into the blanket that covered most of his body, and when he saw him open his glossy tan eyes to look up at him, Delta felt so heartbroken that all he wanted to do was pick Sigma up into his arms and make everything better, tell him everything was okay, but even if he tried, what ever was on Sigma's mind would never go away, and it would take a true miracle to make this better…

"D - Delta," Sigma said in a small voice, his words catching in his throat. "D- D, please… Y - You won't leave me soon, any of us… right? P- Please tell me you won't…"

"No. no no no," Delta whispered, forcing Sigma to sit up, in which he just fell into his chest, clutching onto his shirt and sobbing. "I would never turn my back on you, Sigma, on anybody here… You all mean so much to me that I-"

"That is what they all say!" Sigma interrupted, "They say that and the next thing I know, they leave me, it was like that before Project Freelancer, from what I can remember, and I don't want it to happen again!" Sigma nearly yelled, but his voice was hoarse. Delta noticed that he was just talking about himself, and he just added everyone else to the conversation so Delta wouldn't think he was so greedy, but at this point, it didn't matter. He felt his own eyes burn with the unnecessary tears that he never has seemed to cry before, but he had to keep it in.

"Sigma, I would never dream of leaving you… Look at what we have come through, I can not, and will not, let you down… I am with you, and will be, as long as you will ever need me…"

Sigma only pulled himself away and flopped down the pillow, and Delta shifted to lay in front of his partner, taking a hand and wiping away a tear before caressing his cheek, and he was almost pleased to see Sigma sigh and lean into the simple touch.

"If you would like me to, I will stay in the same bed with you tonight," Delta murmured, and Sigma only extended his arms to wrap them around D and pulling him closer, nuzzling his face into his shirt.

"God, I love you…" Sigma muffled, and Delta froze. Neither of them had used the word 'love' to each other before, and yes, he felt strong feelings toward Sigma, but he was still slightly unprepared for the word. After what seemed like hours, but was really about a minute, Sigma pulled away again, but only to look at Delta's face for a reaction, expression, anything, but Delta was still caught in his thoughts and wouldn't even give him that much, he only noticed Sigma lean closer and press a gentle kiss to his cheek. Another minute of silence before Delta sighed, relaxing into the bed and bringing Sigma closer into his arms. "I love you too… You are never alone, I will always be here for you, whether you want my assistance or not… Good night, Sigma…"

"'Night, D… and thank you, for everything..."

Sigma fell asleep quickly, curled besides Delta, but Delta himself, didn't sleep. He heard Omega yelling, plates crashing, things breaking, and then Gamma and the only female in the group, yelling back. This was going down hill sooner than he thought.

—

Sigma, in fact, did get sick with the flu the next morning, and it lasted for nearly two days. Delta, however, didn't let this stop them from moving and when it was time to relocate, he would struggle to walk with Sigma on his back and take him to the next location, and even though he insisted he was feeling better, Delta wouldn't let him walk on his own until later.

When they were on the run again the next day, Sigma was finally well enough and able to run on his own without Delta's assistance. They were walking, however, while the other members in their group sprinted to their next location to stay. Sigma and Delta were in no rush, they knew who ever was following them must have been long gone.

"So, where we going again?" Sigma asked, and Delta groaned at hearing his improper grammar.

Delta stopped and watched as the other members of the group ran past, waiting for the next member to limp over to where the two were. Sigma quickly grabbed the teen into his arms, and to his luck, he wasn't given any lip.

"I guess that leg isn't doing much better, hu, Eth?" Sigma asked, rubbing a comforting hand up and down the kid's back.

"Still hurts like hell," the kid, his assigned name Epsilon, murmured behind clenched teeth, and Sigma looked back to Delta as he opened his slate and turned it on. "Who are the guys following us anyway?" Epsilon added.

"We are running from the group, Insurrection. Before hand, they were to no threat, to us at least, the main members of Project Freelancer did seem as so they were, but now, the insurrectionists had planned to do experiments on any of us that they can grab, so currently, we are running to the west, to where the freelancers, whom has escaped the project, are located," Delta turned the slate back off and turned to Sigma. "I have told you two this information many times before, how many times must I need to repeat myself before you understand?"

"Dee, you know me, my mind wanders when ever you talk smart." Sigma chuckled and leaned closer to Delta, the crazy smirk rolling on his lips. He would have allowed it to continue, or would have said something - but the two eldest of the group, Omega and Gamma, were already far up ahead, and wouldn't allow them to get caught, even if the insurrectionists were off their tail.

"Come on! We have to go, you idiots," Omega yelled from far ahead. "We don't need to loose another member."

"If I can remember correctly, it was him and his friend, Gamma, that caused our leader to get lost and become driven insane." Delta remarked for only Sigma and Epsilon's ears, sliding his slate into his small bag and grabbing Sigma's wrist, pulling him along as he sauntered forward, following the others.

—

When they arrived at their next location, which — just like every location, was an abandoned house in a non-busy area, they quickly settled in. Lately since they have arrived in Texas, there were more ghost towns, but a lot were left since the nineteenth century, which made most ghost towns out of the question, but this is going to have to do. This place wasn't too well known, and as far as everyone could tell, no residents.

They all hated walking for so long. For the first two weeks, all ten of them would ride in Omega's truck that he stole shortly after they all started this journey from Maryland. That soon broke down and for the past two weeks, they have been running on foot to Austin, Texas, attempting to take the long ways and the short in order to stay out of the public eye until they got to their destination. They were now running low on food, but they were all sure it would last maybe another week.

Delta pulled out his slate as he walked into the old building that smelt of the musty odor basements would sometimes have, but he didn't seem to take much notice besides noticing that the front room of this place was a old bar. He walked up to Omega, who was sitting at one of the booths, drinking out of one of the tequila bottles he either had stored in his bag, or found laying around on the shelfs.

"Where is this place, are we getting any closer to Austin?" Omega said in a low tone, indicating to Delta that he wasn't in the best mood.

Delta sat down in front of him and messed with the screen, figuring out the map that was programed into the slate, "Wild Cat Bluff. If we manage to somehow make a clear route to Austin, going through Sam Houston National Forest, and if we do not rest after this point, we would make it into the city in approximately seventy hours, but if I am correct, it will take seventy-two hours to get to our destination."

Omega muttered a curse under his breath and rested his head on the table, one of his arms covering the small bit of his face that was showing. Delta sat there for a few more seconds until he got back onto his feet and walked up the set of stairs that he saw most of the members racing to dart up to what ever was above.

To not only his luck, but maybe for everyone else, there were many sets of beds and rooms down the long hallway in front of him. As he walked past the open doors to most of the rooms, he noticed the walls were a cream colour, but were slightly tan and cracked or had holes in them. Two beds in each room, and a mostly clean floor besides a few bugs, both dead and alive, dust, and a few whithered leaves. Everyone didn't seem to mind it. The two twins were having a bit of food, one of them drawing while the other was writing. Gamma was asleep alone in the next room, Theta was going through his bag in the next, Phi was fixing her hair by looking at her dim reflection in the window, and the others seemed to be quite…

All besides two of them…

Delta heard laughing, the rusty and old springs in a mattress squeaking, and the very occasional thumps coming from the room, which was the only one with it's door closed, at the end of the hallway. He only chorfled and made his way down to the room, opened the door and only getting a dusty pillow in the face, which quickly fell to the floor.

"Hey, Dee!" He heard simultaneously before he coughed, brushing his face and rubbing his eyes. Once he was able to see without his eyes burning from the dust, he looked over at the teenager who was jumping around on the bed, then at the tan man on the other side of the room, laying in the second bed, his arms behind his head and the naughty smirk that wasn't normally on his face.

"Hey, Delta. Are the twins awake? I was wondering if they would like to play chess or something." Epsilon asked, seeming to finally settle down slightly, a cute and small smile on his face.

"Yes, but I would prefer if you would sta-" Delta started, but Sigma threw another pillow at his face. "Sure, go ahead, kiddo. Careful, some of these floor boards aren't to stable and they could break under your feet."

Epsilon quickly darted out of the room, pushing Delta out of his way. Delta brushed his face again and glared at Sigma, who looked as satisfied as ever. Delta just sighed and closed the door behind him, walking over to the bed Sigma was resting on and forcing him to move over so he was able to lay down as well.

He rested next to Sigma, who quickly snuck his hand behind Delta's back and brought him closer, nuzzling his face in Delta's soft blond hair.

"Mmmh. Feels nice to spend some time with you again," Sigma whispered into Delta's ear. Delta glanced over to Sigma without adjusting his head and softly blushed.

"We will not have much time together after this though, unfortunately. We are nearing Austin and I am certain that Omega would not want to waste much time. He would want us to have less rest and less time to - Mhhp!"

Delta's eyes widened when he noticed Sigma was actually over him, straddling his waist and pressing his lips to Delta's. He hasn't been kissed in years, and yet even before, he never had the weird stomach flip or the tingly sensation that rocketed through him until now. After a few seconds, Sigma attempted to pull away, but Delta wrapped his hands around Sigma's shoulders, bringing his mouth back down and kissing him again.

A slip of the tongue, a small clash of teeth, and a gasp from the both of them made this more pleasurable then either had ever imagined. It wasn't until they heard Epsilon curse and storm down the hall way when they finally pulled away, Sigma bitting down a moan when he felt the cloth of his underwear slid against something that he didn't expect to happen, not now anyway.

Epsilon barged through the door and flopped onto his bed, glancing over at the two. "The twins didn't want to play, and - …. Are you two okay?" He asked, pointing to their rumpled hair, their quick breaths, and then the flush on both of their faces, mainly on Delta's.

"Hm - Oh — Yeah - yeah! Don't worry about it. Just get some rest, kay? I think Omega wants us to move soon." Sigma scoffed, laying back down and wrapping his arms around Delta. He didn't care if Epsilon was staring, at least Delta moved closer to him, and Sigma noticed the slightest smile spreading on his face. He didn't care how long this whole journey took, as long as Delta was here with him to enjoy it.

* * *

_**"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. "**_  
**— Ingrid Bergman**


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, the next day, a bad dust storm, along with bizarre rain and wind, bellowed across the vast land, sweeping through the holes and window gaps and into their breif shelter. Omega ended up ordering everyone forcefully to get damp rags, covering their faces and as many gaps they could find. It was so hard to see, most of the food that they had out was covered in dust and mucky water and mold, since the roof seemed to be leaking.

Some just fought through, allowing the dust to get in their air ways and trying to get the dust off their belongings and food. Some just stayed with the person they shared their room with. The twins used a spare blanket to try to block out most of the dust. Sigma, Delta, and Epsilon huddled under the two blankets that each bed had, covering themselves up and just staying with each other.

They didn't need to say anything, they didn't want to anyway. Besides the whistle of the wind, the pouring of the rain, or the beads of dust hitting against their shelter, it was pure silence from everyone. Sigma held Delta and Epsilon close in his arms, attempting to be, at the very least, comforting. They were the only family they had, now at least. They had and wanted to stay together.

Epsilon was fast asleep, snuggling closer to both Sigma and Delta. He felt like their son sometimes, since they were his main care-takers here. It was sweet, and they knew they had to enjoy these moments while they were still here.

The storm seemed to be settling down, at least Sigma could look out from the sheets and dust wouldn't flow into his eyes. Delta, however, seemed to only nudge closer to Sigma when ever he moved. Sigma understood what he was feeling, the need of being close to someone in a time of distress or needing comfort.

When Epsilon fell away from Sigma and onto the bed, he spent no time sliding Delta onto his lap, wrapping his hands around him and resting his chin on Delta's shoulder. He sighed softly when he felt Delta legs move against his, one of his hands resting on Sigma's chest and just sinking into his arms.

When through a bad storm like this, there was always a good outcome out of it. Sure, things have been bad for a while, but it seems to be getting better. How it takes a storm like this to make them realize the pain they have managed to suffer for these past few months and years, and to notice how much they needed and wanted attention by their partners left them clueless, but they didn't mind it, and it made them happier knowing someone was there to share these moments and memories.

—-

They quickly switched their location after the storm had passed and quickly fled toward Conroe. Gamma knew a new abandoned house in that area, after finding out that that a wild fire was near by, and the previous house owners evacuated. This was perfect, food was still here, water was on and they were all able to get hot and clean showers in, there was still electricity, and there was window units every where so they were able to stay cool. Omega actually liked it here, so they might stay here for a while.

Everyone thought they understood the plan for when they got to their destination. Everyone would be assigned to their previous agents. Omega would go back to Tex, the twins would return to Carolina, and Delta would go back to York, and so on. Apparently, everyone but Epsilon understood what was going on.

"What?!" Epsilon yelled, walking in on Sigma and Delta's conversation about the subject. They looked to Epsilon and his eyes were glossy and very blue. Sigma laughed and nodded, "What? Oh, you didn't hear? We're going back to our-"

"No!" Epsilon screamed, and Sigma and Delta blinked. "No! I am not going back to Washington! No, no no no!" Sigma gapped at him when he noticed tears were flowing down his cheeks as soon as he spoke of Wash. They both knew Epsilon had many problems when it came to him and his partner, but they thought it was only when he was a kid, they didn't think it was continuing...

"Epsi, come here, lets tal-"

"NO!" Epsilon yelled again, his hands clenched into fists. Although he said no, he rushed across the room and jumped into Delta's arms, nuzzling closer and crying into his turtleneck. This emotional outburst hasn't happened in a while…

"Shh," Sigma comforted, scooting over and placing a comforting hand on his back. "What's wrong, baby. Everything okay?"

Epsilon stopped and looked up at Sigma. "The fuck?! Baby?"

"Would you rather me call you sweetheart, pumpkin?" Sigma grinned.

"Oh my god, just shut up…" Epsilon sniffed, but he was smiling, a small chuckle escaping as he spoke. Delta smiled and held Epsilon closer. "What is upsetting you, Epsilon?"

Epsilon paused and started crying again, fisting his hands in Delta's turtleneck. "It's just Wash! I can't stay with him any more. He is insane, and he is driving me insane!"

"What exactly is he doing?" Delta asked, pulling away to look at his face.

"He found out my past. He looked at my files and found out more from the Director… He uses that as fucking blackmail… He brings me down with it, because he knows I don't want to remember, and he just - just - don't let me go back to him, please…" Epsilon pleaded, looking to the two of them and nearly crying again.

The sound Sigma made sounded like a growl, and his eyes brows furrowed and he looked away. "Everyone that you have been with is just sick. Your brother and dad put you in this project when you were only eight, and your own partner brings back memories you would rather forget than live again. Everyone at this project is just fucking sick."

"Sigma! Language!" Delta scolded, but Sigma's evil gaze glared back at him.

"Don't start on me with that, the kid uses it all the time. You know I am right about everything though, everyone has been sick to this kid. I could and would have treated him better, we both would have."

"Sigma…" Delta muttered, wanting him to stop.

"Don't 'Sigma' me, D. Once we get back, I will have a few choice words for the Director."

"What about Wash?" Epsilon asked. Sigma only looked down and sighed. There is so little chance that the Director would allow him to change partners…

"I guess you are just going to deal with him. I'll find a way to stop him from all this black mail, even if I have to beat the shit out of him again…"

Epsilon sobbed, and Sigma just hated himself for saying that…

They stayed silent for a few more minutes before Omega was yelling for Epsilon to get down and go with everyone else to the town nearby to get some food, water, and supplies. Sigma and Delta were allowed to stay, on the simple fact that they wanted some times for themselves. As much as Omega was against it, he allowed them this one time, since they won't have much time together after today.

Epsilon pulled away, tightly hugging the both of them before rushing down stairs. The two stayed silent for a few more seconds until they heard the front door close. Sigma moved closer to Delta and ran his hands through his hair. "Hey, don't be so quite. They all just left and they will be gone for a few hours. Lets just do our own things and not worry about the world right now."

Delta sighed and moved closer to Sigma, placing a hand on his lap. "I place more concern on Epsilon rather than our time right now. I feel like we should go along with them…"

"Come on, D." Sigma kissed his neck, and Delta closed his eyes. He brushed his lips against the hot spot on his neck and Delta sucked in a long breath. "This is our time. Besides, I wanna try a few things with you - if you wouldn't mind."

"What - mmh - activities do you have in mind?"

"Just a few things we can't do while everyone is here. Just some 'alone-time.'"

Delta exhaled and shied away, "May we get some food first? and maybe just talk before we get into that?"

Sigma whined and pulled D closer, mushing their cheeks together. "Pwweeeash, D? Can we skwip da talking and just gwet food?" Delta grumbled and nodded against Sigma. "As long as we talk some time while they are gone, certainly. I have wanted to progress my relationship with you for a while now, as well."

"Have you been dreaming about meee~?"

"Sigma…"

"Common, speak up, sweetheart."

"… Maybe…"

"Good, now that I know that, I might put some of my creative thoughts to good use, make your dreams about me a bit more- ahh - creative."


End file.
